


Before the Betrayal

by nettafanfics



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettafanfics/pseuds/nettafanfics
Summary: Set before the betrayal of the fallen Anakin Skywalker, him and his wife Senator Padme Amidala  struggle with the secrecy of their love and the seperation they endure due to the dreadful Clone Wars.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Before the Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hope everyone likes chapter 1 of before the betrayal and also... happy valentines day!! a lot of this is inspired by legends, and the upcoming chapters will make more sense if you've seen clone wars... anyways, i've been working on this since last fall and im finally finished with chapter 1, hope my hard work payed off :))

Chapter 1

All around the young Anakin Skywalker, the aftermaths of a senate meeting played out. Senators like the Neimodians walked beside one another, their green skin moist with scented oils smelling of expensive plants, while other senators like Padme Amidala, walked alone. Anakin and Obi Wan were standing in the grand hall that wrapped around the senate chambers, disguised in the bulky clone armour that their troops wore. The two stood talking to one of the clone commanders, Cody, as they and their troops stalled for a signal to depart for their mission. This mission was secret and not to be kept on record since it’s success was practically dependent on deception. In order for this mission to succeed, Anakin and Obi Wan's whereabouts needed to be stated as unknown. Usually their whereabouts were documented on the holonet for people to watch, but now blue letters saying “ANAKIN SKYWALKER AND OBI WAN KENOBI MISSING” showed up on every holonet and news source in Coruscant, and across the republic. Missions like these made Anakin wonder about the order and where this war had taken it, disguises and deception weren’t the Jedi way! War isn’t the Jedi way! But yet, Anakin still spent his days on distant planets growing stronger and gaining scars. But, some days were better than others, those were the days he’d get to spend with his Padme.  
Now, she stood like her Anakin, stuck in a conversation she'd rather not be part of, nodding politely and barely processing a word. Early that morning she had awoken to Anakin staring out into the dark sky that was scattered with clouds, from the curved window in her bedroom. The room was dark and his face was dimly lit by the morning light shining through the glass. He had returned to Coruscant the evening before and had spent the night at her apartment. He had brought news, good news, which wasn’t common.  
Anakin had effortlessly earned the title of “The Hero With No Fear” due to his success out at war. He had always doubted the chosen one prophecy, shrugging it off as a myth for as long as he could remember. But he did have a little bit of trouble denying it when he was practically winning the war, which was not an easy job. Though the council would not admit this, they had their own little way of rewarding him. After his mission they had called him up to the chambers to tell him he could take a week off and away from the war, to rest. Anakin had brought this news to Padme believing it to be true, but when Padme saw the troubled face focusing its sorrowed stare from the window to her, she had a bad feeling. That bad feeling hadn’t gone away since that morning when he had said he was sorry for the millionth time for making her say her millionth goodbye, and the feeling had only grown and gotten worse when she saw that he had been reported missing. As Padme replayed the words anakin and missing over and over in her head, she decided she had enough of the politicians, the senate and the pointless socializing for the day.  
Obi Wan spoke to Cody and his former padawan as a familiar voice caught Anakin’s attention. The voice seemed to smooth around and across his skin in a soothing touch, and make his heart skip a beat. There was only one person who could make Anakin’s heart skip a beat, even after all the years, and that person was Padme.  
padme? He thought to himself as he slowly looked past Obi Wan's shoulder. His heart melted, padme! His shoulders began to slouch as his heart ached for her, how i wish i could just run up to her and- His shoulders went back to being tense as he stopped himself. no. Anakin began to take note of her to distract himself from his frustration and need. She stood in the blue and silver dress she frequently wore that fit her frame perfectly, as always, and her hair was held up in an elaborate metal hair piece. His gaze grew deep and almost dark in a sense as he watched her.  
The hair piece wasn't actually that elaborate, but it was compared to Anakin's almost always messy hair that's style really only ever changed in the past months, if it had fallen out of place in battle. Padme thought it somehow always fell perfectly.  
He had told her countless times he could watch her do every day things for... well for forever. This here was living proof. He snapped out of his stare when he heard Cody’s voice. "General?" Anakin watched Padme politely say her goodbyes to her group and begin down the hall in his direction from the corner of his eye as he responded to Cody with an unconvincing, "Yes i heard you." Obi Wan crossed his arms and tilted his head, testing his former padawan as Padme walked past. It was almost like Obi Wan wanted to blow their cover because anyone who knew Obi Wan had seen him scold and test his padawan just as he was now. "You know I'm not quite sure he did."Anakin moved his body and attention back to the conversation, "I did, and I uhh, have to go for one moment." Cody awkwardly looked over at Obi Wan who was still crossing his arms, who stood unconvinced. Anakin simply didn’t have the time to wait for permission, "If you'll excuse me." he excused himself, while his hands motioned to the two like he was telling them to stay calm.  
With that he was now slipping between people of importance that he’d usually have to be on his best behavior when in their presence. These people wore expensive over the top senator outfits, or were masters on the council and thought highly of by many across their affiliation, but none of that mattered to him at this moment. At this moment, making his way to Padme was of most importance, even if it meant brushing past people who he was basically working for in this war. It didn't take long for Anakin to catch up to Padme, after all, he is the "chosen one". His unmatched speed and natural reflexes helped him rarely ever lose a battle, but they were also coming in handy now. who would’ve thought? He chuckled to himself. Anakin slowed down his pace when he got a few feet behind her, making an effort to not look suspicious. Padme was a smart woman, and also just a senator. Having a place in the Senate of the Galactic Republic makes you always a possible victim to threats. Padme was well aware of this and always kept an eye out so, just like Anakin, it didn't take her long to notice she was being followed. But unlike Anakin, she couldn't sense who was under the armour that stalked steps behind her, so she sped up her pace.  
A smirk made its way onto Anakin's face when he saw they were about to pass an empty room, open to anyone. Without thinking twice he took a light leap forward, placing him beside her. Anakin grabbed the tiny wrist of Padme’s right arm and pulled her into the room, pressing a button on the wall next to the opening that slid a door closed, so that they could be alone. They spun around and Anakin’s back was to the door, but behind Padme’s, a huge window displayed a view of the city Coruscant. In front of the window there was a long glass desk with a white chair. This must have been some senator's office.  
Padme's eyes flicked up to see her hand on her follower’s shoulder and her other still held tightly in his strong grasp. Her face looked disgusted, like the person trapping her wasn't even worthy of her mere presence. “Let me go!” She demanded while squirming and trying her hardest to escape. Anakin didn't even have to try.  
“I’m serious, I’ll hurt you!” Padme said while pounding her hand onto his shoulder and chest. Anakin took a hand to remove his helmet and reveal himself to her, a small almost amused smile on his face. When she looked up to see Anakin, she froze like she had seen a ghost. “You wouldn’t hurt me, would you?” Anakin said through a smirk while dropping his helmet to the floor, carelessly. Her face titled in confusion and she looked stunned.  
“Anakin?” she took her hand that was about to smack him to hold his face and pull him in for a kiss. The relief in her voice when she had said his name made Anakin smile. Out at war he’d go restless nights, too worried to get any sleep. His insomnia would give him hours and hours to let his anxiety eat away at him. He’d wonder if Padme would decide she had had enough of the distance, or that her feelings would fade, or that she’d be hurt and he’d be too far away to help her. But, every time they’d meet once more she was alright and happy to see him.  
While their lips moved hungrily together, he noticed he still had a grip on her wrist. He let go and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in as close as possible. Padmé took her now freed hand and held his neck. He was all in her senses and she was soaking up every last bit. Anakin and Padmé’s lips were desperate as their mouths collided with each other like it had been a lifetime, even though they had seen each other that morning and been together all night. Padmé made a noise when she broke off the kiss to catch her breath. They both did and then her eyes found her husband’s, her hands still held his head in her hands. A million thoughts ran through her head. why is he here? this morning he told me he had to leave, but now he’s here, in the senate building, senate building where politics are discussed. he hates politics. second, isn’t he supposed to be missing? third, what in the world is he doing wearing clone armour?

Her right hand left it’s place on his neck and then she gently ran her fingers through his hair while staring at the scar he had on his eyebrow. Her thumb brushed against it softly. “Anakin-” Padmé started. Anakin listened to her In every possible way. His eyes locked onto her face, his head slightly leaning down to show he was following. She decided not to bombard him with her many many questions. Padme had learned rather quickly that questioning him was a guaranteed way to anger him. A simple, “whats wrong” would sometimes send him off the edge. “I was so worried, when I saw you had gone missing I- I-”   
Anakin’s forehead wrinkled at the sight of her distress, he didn’t want to hear it.“Shhhhh hey, hey none of that.” he cooed as he shook his head side to side, pulling her body tighter against him and faced them both to the window. Padmé rested her head on his strong chest and nuzzled against him, indulging in his embrace. “I’m here now.” The two of them watched the sun set as the people of Coruscant whirled past one another in their small space mobiles. After a few moments of silence Padmé spoke. “Why are you here?” she asked softly. Anakin's eyes followed a speeder as he answered.  
“We were about to leave when I saw you. We’re going undercover. Some stupid separatists think a couple of our men went behind our backs and agreed to give them information on our strategies. Obi Wan and I will show up and-” “Save the day.” Padmé finished for him in an unamused tone. She lifted her head, her eyes meeting Anakins. Now she was amused as a grin spread across her face at the sight of Anakin looking down at her with an expression that said, are you mocking me? are you not impressed? The sun sets colors reflected orange and red onto them and around the room. Padme began to playfully defend herself to her husband. “Hey, you shushed me a minute ago when I-'' Anakin silenced her with a kiss, his plump lips pressing onto hers. The kiss was less desperate than the one they had shared moments before, it was sweet, and slow. Padme batted her long eyelashes that Anakin thought to be beautiful as they pulled their lips apart. “No one can know. The missions a secret” He told her firmly. Padme nodded as she reached her right hand up to run her fingers through his hair again. A sad small smile spread across her face. Anakin hated this part. “Your secrets safe with me.” she said softly. Padme hated this part too. The two knew many of each other's secrets, hell, they lived and loved in secret, but sometimes Padme felt like there were some secrets that Anakin would never share with her.   
He took one of his hands to hold her wrist that was next to his face, brushing his thumb back and forth soothingly. “I wish it weren't like this. I'm so sorry that it is.” Padme’s eyebrows knit as she shook her head. “No anakin, this- this isn’t-” Just as Padme was about to tell him the same thing she did every time, that it wasn't his fault, that they’d meet again, Anakin's com link started to ring. Anakin’s frustrated hand left its place on Padme. His hand gathered into a fist as he raised his arm up into his view to check the com link like you would to check the time on a watch. The comlink served as a vital device for the troops communication while out at war, but to Anakin it served as a never ending interruption to his time with Padme. His limited time with Padme. He couldn’t count how many times it had intruded on moments between the two, or how many times he had considered just crushing it with the force right then and there... The ringing came to a sudden stop as Anakin’s finger pressed the decline button, leaving the room silent. He dropped his arms and glared his eyes to the side.  
“This isn’t your fault.” Padme finished as he looked back down at her. Anakin's chest rose up then down as he took a deep breath. He held Padme's hand that weaved its fingers into his hair and led it to his lips. Anakin placed a kiss on her knuckles and pulled away with a sad smile. “I’ll miss you.” Padme blinked as she felt tears start to sting her eyes. Her arm stretched from Anakin as she stepped away and picked up his helmet that he had so carelessly thrown on the floor. He let go of her hand as she knelt down and carefully picked it up. Padme took slow steps back towards him, wiping a smudge off of one of the plastoid plates of his helmet with her thumb. Tears now welled in Padme's eyes as she looked back up into his. She lightly pressed the helmet against his chest and tried her hardest not to cry as her shaky voice softly promised, “I’ll miss you too.” padme shouldn’t be the one making a promise to me. she shouldn’t have to feel like this, and i shouldn’t be the cause. i should be the one promising her that things will change and that one day… one day the both of us will never say a goodbye again. Anakin snapped out of his thoughts and returned his eyes to meet Padme’s, a tear slowly trickled down her cheek.   
Padme lifted her hand to wipe the tear away but Anakin cupped her face before she could. His thumb gently brushed against her cheek, wiping away the tear. “You don’t know when we’ll meet again, do you?” she said staring up at him. Anakin’s hand left it's comforting cradle on Padme's face as he took the helmet from her grasp and pulled it over his head. Anakins tilted his head down to the floor, avoiding eye contact. “No.” he said, sounding almost guilty as if he was a padawan again admitting he had done something wrong. Another tear rolled down Padme's cheek. She wiped it away quickly as Anakin raised his head to face hers again. “No, I don’t.” They stood there for a second when Anakin's comlink made a buzz, meaning Obi Wan had given up on trying to contact him over call, and had resorted to messages. Padme gulped as he turned around and walked to the door, facing it with his back to her. Anakin stood for a moment his hands clenching into a fist, his eyes shut tight in frustration. “I love you Padme.” he said as he relaxed his face and fists.   
He slowly turned half way to look at her one more time. “I love you too.” Anakin tilted his head down in a nod and raised two fingers and his thumb, sliding the door open. The hall was now less crowded and the sun was done setting. Another tear fell from Padme’s eye as she watched him take a deep breath and then stride out of the room, turning left to head down the hall leaving her all alone. Like the last tear, her hand rose to quickly wipe it away. Padme turned around slowly looking down at the floor, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked slowly towards the window as Anakin walked away from the one person he wanted to be near. Padme. Her worried face rose and stared out the sky, stars starting to shine. please be alright anakin. please.  
Obi wan was standing amongst some clones, silently contemplating if he should message Anakin for a second time. Suddenly he paused, sensing Anakin was near. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder, to see Anakin walking his way. Obi Wan rolled his eyes under the helmet as he stepped away and slipped past a senator, grabbing Anakin’s arm and tugging him to a less crowded area. “Hey!” grumbled Anakin as he noticed people trying to cover their obvious staring. Obi Wan didn’t care who saw, but talked quieter to not blow their cover, “Anakin, where have you been?” Obi Wan asked under his breath as he let go of his grip and swung his arm to cross against his chest. “I went for a walk.” “A walk?” Obi Wan questioned while tilting his head forward. “Alright boys, let's head out.” Cody commanded to the clones. “Copy that.” A few clones said as they slipped their helmets over their heads and began down the hall. Cody walked past the two awkwardly, seeing that the tension from earlier was still very, very present. “Yes, a walk!” The anger in Anakin's voice was concerning, Obi Wan was about to ask him why he was so bothered, and where his “walk” had taken him, but before he could, Anakin stormed off to catch up with the other clones. Obi Wan turned, shaking his head back and forth while watching Anakin walk off. He sighed, what am i going to do with him? 

Obi Wan slouched in the pilot’s seat, his exhausted hand reaching for the lever to send their ship into hyperspace. He yawned as he gripped the lever, i’ve said it before and i’ll say it again, flying is for droids. He thought to himself as he tightened his grip. Blurs of white and blue streamed as sounds of shooting through space sent a vibration through the ship as Obi Wan cranked back the lever. He sighed and stood up, rubbing his temples softly with two fingers on both sides, it would be nice of anakin to help, He thought to himself. Anakin was laying on his back on one of the resting pads built into the ship. He tossed and turned unable to get any sleep, the sleep he so desperately needed. Obi Wan moved his tired legs back and forth and entered the center of the shuttle where the resting pads were. He took slow steps to his resting pad, well, it actually wasn't his. Obi Wan and Anakin had flown together too many times to count, and over time had chosen “unspoken” sleeping spots. Obi Wan always took the left, and Anakin always took the right.   
He stood next to the pad and turned his head over to Anakin and quietly chuckled. well, maybe anakin is doing me a favor by not flying. we’d be upside down by now. He crawled onto the pad and lay on his back, running a hand through his hair. “Obi Wan.” the barely awake voice of Anakin said. The Jedi master’s hand paused in his hair, surprised Anakin had said something. Before he could reply Anakin broke the silence that had grown, “Thank you for flying.” A small, relieved smile crept onto Obi Wan’s face as he finished running his hand through his hair, dropping the back of it onto the pillow next to his head. “Sleep well Anakin.” He said, his head falling on it’s side as he drifted off. “Sleep well master.” master? Obi Wan repeated to himself in his head. The knighting of Anakin Skywalker had taken place a year ago, the word master hadn’t left Anakin's mouth since he was a padawan! he’s probably just tired, Obi Wan told himself, trying to make sense of Anakin's odd behavior. That was half of the truth, but the other half was that Anakin had been thinking back to when he was a padawan. A padawan on Padme’s home planet. A padawan alone with Padme. Anakin wriggled a bit trying to get more comfortable as he thought back to the conversation he and Padme had shared on one of their first nights there. He had been walking down the halls of the lake house in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but thin sleeping pants and the outer layer of his robes. He was rubbing his eyes, yawning when he heard “Ani?”  
His hand left his face and he turned to see Padme in a fire lit room, looking up at him from the floor where she sat. “What are you doing awake?” he asked, “I could say the same for you.” He stood not knowing what to say, blinking at Padme’s remark. “Come, sit.” Anakin sat across from her, feeling warmth from the fire while Padme felt hot from his intense stare. do jedi just not teach social skills or something? Padme thought to herself, now curious she began to question him. After a few moments of talking about the teachings and trials of padawans, Padme thought she was getting somewhere. “What about the other padawans? You haven't talked about any of your friends.” Anakin looked away and Padme tilted her head in confusion and curiosity. “I'm only wondering. Wouldn’t you have no problem making friends being “the chosen one” you are?” She teased smiling at him. “That's exactly the problem.” He snapped back.   
Anakin's features softened when he saw Padme lean away from him slightly, her smile slowly fading away. Padme wanted to know why, but knew better than to push him. She looked down wondering what to say next while fiddling with her fingers, & Anakin could sense her nervousness. “The other padawans-” She looked back up at him, pleased and surprised he started talking, “have been at the temple since, well since they were little.” “But you got there when you were ten.” Anakin paused for a moment while locking eyes with her. someone actually listens? Padme brought one of her hands to her mouth & held back her laughter while staring back at his thoughtful face, “What?” she said through a giggle. He looked up at her and shook his head with a smirk spreading across his face. “Nothing…” he insisted. But, it wasn't nothing. Someone making efforts to listen to him meant a lot, a lot more than Padme would ever know. “That and-” he paused pondering if he should go into detail or not, “other things separate me from them…” He looked down to take a moment to think… he was falling for her, forming an attachment. He shouldn’t “& from the order.” he added while looking back up.   
Deep down inside, Padme knew. She knew what he meant when he mentioned the order, she knew he was falling for her when he shouldn't...“I understand…” Padme said, turning away from his gaze. She placed her hand on the expensive carpet they were sitting on and began running her fingers back & forth through the material while Anakin watched her every move. Now he was the curious one, “How would you understand?” he challenged with a smirk on his face. Padme's eyes shot back up at him & she scoffed. “Excuse you!” she said giggling again. She had never laughed as much as she did when she was with Anakin. “Im- im only wondering,” he said as both of their laughter died down. Their eyes met once again as she began to explain, “You know Ani, I think we're more alike than you realize.” Anakin's stare was like no other, he had full focus on her when she spoke. It made Padme feel… important, even when discussing non-senate related things. “I don't have many friends myself, the little number of friends I do have are all in the senate, or assigned to me.” The awkwardness that was once between them was nowhere to be seen in this moment, they were staring at each other in silence… but comfortable. how? They both thought.   
“Sometimes it's hard not to think that- that maybe the friends I have are only my friends because of the position i'm in…” Padme admitted. At this moment Anakin realized Padme was right about them being more alike than he had thought. He’d never admit this, but sometimes he felt like Obi Wan only took him in as his padawan because of the promise he had made to his former master many years ago. & Obi Wan would never admit this, but sometimes he felt worried for Anakin regarding the fact he had no friends at the temple… If Anakin had been made aware of Obi Wan's worry, he wouldnt of felt like Obi Wan didn't care about him at times. Obi Wan had contemplated telling Anakin of his worries, but never did in fear of making his young padawan feel bad. But in the end, Anakin never heard the concern of his master & knew his loneliness was obvious… so he never thought anyone cared or could relate… But Padme… Padme was here, looking back at him relating to him more than he could've ever expected.   
if only she knew how wonderful she is… how could someone so smart, so caring, so selfless and perfect and stunning ever think for a second people wouldn't want to be her friend. “I'm sure that's not true.” Anakin said reassuringly with a small smile on his lips. “What's not true? That we’re alike or-” “That people wouldn't want to be friends with you, for you…” he interrupted. Anakin wanted to tell her all the reasons it couldn't be, he wanted to tell her all the reasons he was falling for her. “You're the greatest girl I’ve ever met Padme.” But he didn’t, instead he hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. “ Don’t doubt yourself.”   
Padme felt almost stuck in his stare, like she couldn’t look away even if she wanted to. But she didn't. She stared into his eyes and began to think about what they had both just told one another. how he's the one complimenting me, when he's the one who deserves better. Padme noticed the deep sadness in his bright blue eyes as she stared into them, suddenly feeling bad for him. so much better, he's been through so much, i've been through much less. Before Padme could respond Anakin broke the silence between the two.  
“It's late, I- uh” Anakin stood up scratching the back of his head. Why hadn’t Padme answered? Had he been too upfront? Did his compliments and hand on her shoulder make her feel… uncomfortable? “Good night Padme.” he said, straightening out his voice. He gave her a nervous smile and then began to turn around when she blurted out his name. “Anakin!” he froze, startled and not having a single clue what Padme was going to say. Padme rose, the quickness in her movements and voice being rather... out of character for a senator. But this senator felt different right now. Almost like a little girl with a school crush. “I was wondering,” she started, but stopped when Anakin turned around to face her. there go those eyes of his, soaking up every single thing I say or do. “-wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me.” A small smile cracked on anakin's lips, “A picnic?” “Not now, of course, but tomorrow. I know the perfect place.” She managed to say, though now she was the one sporting a nervous smile across her face. He thought it made her look cute.   
“A picnic sounds lovely.”   
“Then a picnic it is."  
Now the awkwardness had returned, but felt mutual. More of an excited stumbling on what to do next awkward, not an uncomfortable one. It felt fast but also centuries that they were standing there smiling. “Good night Anakin.” Padme said with a little dip of her head. Anakin's tone became more deep, almost informative. He leaned forward slightly to say“Good night Padme.” like he wanted to make sure she had a goodnight. His eyes quickly scanned up her body, meeting her hazel eyes that he could stare into forever again. After that he left the room leaving her standing in front of the fire. The room now felt silent and Padme could hear her own breathing. Heavy breathing. why is my breathing so hard? and… why does my heart feel like it's beating a mile a minute? i feel hot. Padme's smile disappeared as she was having this realization of the state she was in just by… being alone with him. Padme looked behind her left shoulder, her eyes shining with the reflection of the fire. it's probably just the fire padme. you're fine. She sat down on the couch right of the fire and smoothed the silk part of her night gown that flowed down her legs. Her hands stopped at her knees as her hearts pounding made its presence obvious. he’s just a boy. She told herself, but then she thought back to a couple of minutes ago and what she was thinking of him then. How she had met him as a slave. How he had taken part in the pod race, the dangerous pod race that could’ve killed him… all to help others. How he had won the pod race making him the only human to ever win one. And now, he had grown up. He’s still as compassionate and caring as he was back on Tatooine, but now he’s… handsome. He somehow now makes me feel special just by the way he looks at me. alright he isn’t… just a boy. She allowed herself to admit. But then she felt a knot in her stomach, reminding her,   
but he's a jedi.   
i’m a jedi.   
Anakin thought to himself as anger grew inside of him, he was mad. Mad that he didn’t know if Padme was safe, like he did that night he was thinking back to. what if she's not safe? what if she’s hurt, or scared, or- Anakin opened his eyes. im better than this. He told himself, he dropped his head on its side and stared out the circular window that was built into the sleeping areas, and into the vast space that stretched in front of his eyes. So much had changed since then. He was no longer a padawan, feeling held back in every which way. He was a jedi knight. And not just any Jedi knight, he was the jedi knight who was winning the war for the republic. The hero with no fear, rarely losing a battle and admired by the people of the republic across the galaxy. But would the people still look up to him if they knew that their “hero with no fear” actually had fear eating at him every second he was apart from Padmé? That part unlike the rest had not changed at all. Anakin still feared losing the ones he loved, and he loved Padme most. The thought of living without her, it scared him. But what was scariest of all was how strong his love for Padme was, how strong his fear of losing her was, and how far that fear could take him.


End file.
